


All For Her

by starlight_and_seafire



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [40]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire
Summary: No matter how many times, in how many different ways, he tells her he loves her, he still thinks he can’t quite manage to convey exactly all that he feels for her.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588837
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	All For Her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Draco_sollicitus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_sollicitus/gifts).



> For the Damerey Daily 2/28/20 prompt: I cannot make speeches. If I loved you less, I might be able to talk about it more.

“I’d like to see you put that mouth of yours to good use,” she says, a devilish glint to her eye, her teeth sinking into that plush bottom lip of hers.

So he sinks to his knees and strokes a finger along her folds. She’s so soft and warm and wet, and everything in that moment is _Rey_ and _love_ and _desire_ , but more than that, he wants her to be consumed with ecstasy, nothing but his name on her mind and lips and in her heart.

His lips wrap around her clit and his fingers notch in her the way he knows she likes until she’s shivering and shaking, absolutely wonderous as she comes around his fingers.

“Poe,” she breathes, and there’s nothing he wants more than to make her feel that way over and over, to hear his name said that way again and again.

He loves her, with everything he has. But no matter how many times, in how many different ways, he tells her he loves her, he still thinks he can’t quite manage to convey exactly all that he feels for her.

But here, on his knees before her, he can try to show her.


End file.
